Strength without Purpose
by Flamelord99
Summary: Reincarnated into Remnant with all of the strength of his previous life, how will Naruto deal with a world where his level of power is unnecessary? Should he allow his power to disappear with him, or should he have faith in a new world where humanity is united against a common threat?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a dinky little apartment in Vale, Naruto was busy infusing his chakra into a vat filled with a variety of different colored Dust. Most of it would be combined with other things in order to better weaponize it. However some of it would be left as is.

Raw Dust was a very effective weapon against Grimm. Of course so was chakra, but Aura was a skill he had much less experience in than chakra manipulation. It was one of the reasons that he enrolled into Beacon Academy. Another reason was the weapons.

On Earth, ballistic weapons such as the ones that were used all over Remnant had never been invented. He figured it had to be because Earth had access to chakra and it was the main means of combat. There was never a need to make these types of weapons.

On Remnant though, the need for long range combat was far greater than close range combat as Grimm were deadly close up. The Grimm themselves never posed a problem to him, but it didn't mean that he ignored the weapons used to defeat them. They were a weapon that he had little experience in and he wanted to correct that.

A more interesting part of the weapons though, was their ability to conduct Aura. It wasn't anything like channeling chakra through a weapon, but it did make him want to test certain theories he had. This made him wonder if he could conduct his Semblance through a weapon to further increase its destructive potential.

That was another thing that Aura had that intrigued him. The ability to physically manifest your Aura. Of course since Aura was just the manifestation of the soul, a Semblance was just the physical manifestation of the soul.

He knew for a fact that his own soul was powerful. After all, his soul had resisted reincarnation multiple times and instead had incarnated into himself in a different world. Not only that, his memories had stayed intact after coming to this world and so had his chakra. Although it was known that powerful chakra had a habit of not dissipating like it should.

Deciding to focus back onto the task at hand, he finished infusing the Dust, and he began to move it around with just his chakra. Moving it around himself, he had it condense into a sword in his hand. Breaking it back down into powder he sealed most of it away into a small cubic container he hung on a belt at his waist. The container had a variety of symbols written all over its six faces, each one meaning something else and only he knew what they meant.

The remaining Dust was separated into its different colors and stored into a pouch that he specially prepared just for it. The pouch had a jutsu formula applied to it that was based on his version of the **Flying Raijin Jutsu**. It allowed him to draw out exactly the Dust he needed without having to actually reach in and grab it.

Sealing away the vat, he walked out of the apartment he had rented for the week. Leaving the keys at the desk with the landlord, who looked at him with a sneer when he saw the jackrabbit ears on top of his head, he began to make his way to the skyport. He had a flight to beacon that he needed to catch.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Looking out at the view from the airship, Naruto enjoyed the tranquility as the other students were busy talking among themselves. At least until he heard the tell tale signs of someone retching up their food.

Turning his head to look at the poor unfortunate soul, he was surprised to see it was a student with hair almost as blond as his own. Feeling pity for him he walked towards him, ignoring the puke getting on his shoes.

"I'm going to guess that this is the first time you've ever been on an airship?"

All he got as an answer was more vomit on his shoes. Grabbing a thermos from his pack, he gave it to the poor boy.

Seeing the thermos the young man grabbed it and chugged as much as he could. Once finished he gasped as he leaned against the window and gave the thermos back.

"I'm Naruto." He said as he extended his hand.

"Jaune and sorry about your shoes." Jaune replied as he shook Naruto's hand.

"I've stepped in worse and it seemed like you could really use the help." Getting a weak smile back, he struck up a conversation with Jaune as the airship approached Beacon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"7 sisters? Sheesh and I thought having a little brother was tough."

"It's not so bad. Thanks to them I'm an incredible dancer." Raising an eyebrow at that statement, Naruto shook his head deciding not to comment.

Hearing an explosion, they turned to look behind them and saw two girls in a small crater. Wondering what happened, he caught the faint scent of fire Dust in the air. Looking at the taller of the two girls, he saw some ash on her hand and realized she must have set it off on accident.

"You'd think people would be more careful with explosives." He said as Jaune began to walk to the girls who had been joined with a third. However before he could arrive two of them had left and the only girl left dropped to her knees and then to her back.

Walking after Jaune, as he had nothing better to do, he heard the girl introduce herself as Ruby. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"He says it was motion sickness, but I say nervousness." Naruto cut in before Jaune could say anything. "Naruto."

"Ruby." She replied shaking his hand.

"Hey, you can't blame me for being nervous. Today is a big day." Jaune said defending himself.

"No I get it. I'm nervous too. Doesn't help that my sister ditched me." She said in a comforting tone.

"Your sister?" Naruto asked curious to learn more about his new acquaintance.

"We're both first years, but I got accepted early so she's the only person I know here." Ruby explained with a sad look.

"Well congratulations on getting accepted early." Naruto said with a small smile.

"And, now you have two new friends here." Jaune said with a grin.

Blushing in embarrassment, Ruby muttered a small thanks. Seeing that she wasn't all that comfortable with praise, Naruto asked her about the thing on her back.

"Oh that's Crescent Rose." Ruby said as she pulled it out and showed it off.

"You make a very juxtaposed image Ruby." A giant transforming scythe was not something that Naruto had been expecting.

"Juxta-what?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked at the very sharp blade the scythe had.

"Contrasting images being placed together. In this case, a cute little girl with a terrifying weapon." He said as he noticed that Crescent Rose had a gun scope on it. "Is it a gun too?"

"Yup! It's a high impact sniper rifle." She answered as made a show of pulling the bolt on the gun. "What about you two?"

"Well, I've got this, but it's not like your scythe." Jaune said rather timidly as he pulled out his shield and sword.

"Ooh, a sword and shield. You don't see too many like those anymore. I'm glad you went with a classic design for your weapon." She said as she saw that he seemed rather bummed about his weapon.

"It's actually a hand-me-down. It was my great-great-grandfather's. He used it to fight in the war." Jaune said with some embarrassment.

"So it's a family heirloom. That's neat." She said supportively.

"Yeah, neat." Jaune said without any enthusiasm.

"I think it's amazing that your family believes in you so much." Naruto said as Jaune didn't seem to understand the responsibility he had.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked confused about what he meant.

"The sword and shield of your great-great-grandfather. It means that they believe that you'll be a great huntsman like him." Naruto finished as Jaune gained a frown on his face.

"Don't you think that you're reading too much into it?" Jaune questioned as he looked at his weapon.

"Maybe." Naruto admitted as he began to walk towards the academy. "But then, why did they give you something that has such a legacy attached to it if they didn't believe in you?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Reading a book in the dark, thanks to his faunus eyes, Naruto absentmindedly realized he was the last person awake. This didn't really come as a surprise to him. Even in his previous life he never needed much sleep, it was hell for his parents though. A baby that would only sleep six hours every two days would tire out anyone.

Thankfully as he got older he learned to occupy his time with things like reading, training, or even theoretical work. Things weren't any different now except that he couldn't train at the moment since he would wake up everyone in the room. As such he decided to read a book about the Grimm.

Most of the things in the book were unfortunately speculative. The inability to keep Grimm specimens in captivity for any considerable amount of time prevented crucial research. Of course the fact that Grimm corpses disintegrated soon after dying didn't help either.

However, the book wasn't completely useless. It did hold some things that were known to be true. Grimm became more intelligent and cunning the older they were. Young Grimm seemed to be completely controlled by their instincts whereas older Grimm knew better than to kill a human as it would just result in their death. This didn't mean that they stopped trying to accomplish their one singular goal though. Ancient Grimm were known to patrol large human cities waiting for their chance to strike.

Closing the book as it didn't really have anything else that was useful, it had began speculating that Grimm might be the souls of ancient humans, he sealed it away. Sighing, he brought out another book, this one about Dust manufacturing.

Reading it, he realized that in a few hours the sun would begin to rise. Flipping the page, he hoped that he might at least finish the book by that time.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Opening locker 6-3-1, Naruto grabbed a change of clothing. Unlike most of the students who had stored away equipment, he had just stored away a change of clothing. Armor would be useless and his Aura provided all of the defense he needed.

Grabbing a dark blue shirt, he began changing without a care for others around him. Putting it on, he quickly tested the sealing formulas he had applied to it with a quick burst of chakra. Seeing the seals glow for a moment, he knew they were still active. Putting on a red vest, he zipped it up and it too glowed for a moment as the seals on it connected with the seals on his shirt.

Changing into some black pants, he hung his symbol covered cube at his waist. Once again, his entire outfit lit up with seals, but this time they faded slowly. His clothing had all been equipped with sealing formulas that he believed might be useful for unfortunate situations. From summoning weapons, to sealing enemies, to suicide jutsu; he had applied them all and the glowing indicated that they had calibrated themselves.

Putting his sandals back on, he took a moment to note he would need a new pair sometime soon. Closing the locker, he made his way towards Beacon Cliff where he could feel Ozpin and Goodwitch.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Waiting at the Beacon Cliff, he took a look at the metal plate he was standing on. Channeling his chakra into it, he found out that he was actually on a launch pad. That meant that the initiation would be in the Emerald Forest.

Turning his head at hearing the rest of the students arriving, Naruto waved Ruby and Jaune over. Of course when another joined them, he was understandably confused. At least until he saw how similar she looked to the scythe wielder. "I'm guessing you're Ruby's sister?"

"Yup the names Yang." She said before crossing her arms. "I guess Ruby wasn't lying when she said your rabbit ears made you look adorable. I especially like the marks on your cheeks. Makes you cute."

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he didn't really know how to answer that. "Thanks? I've never been complemented on them before."

"Well don't worry bunny, I've got your back." She said back with a big grin.

Laughing at the nickname, he smiled back. "I'm guessing that unlike Ruby you're not too worried about the team thing?"

"Yup. Any team with me in it is gonna be amazing by default." She said with confidence.

Smirking, he was about to say something before he saw Ozpin and Goodwitch approaching. "Well Yang, I hope your team measures up to your expectations."

"You too bunny."

Focusing on Ozpin, Naruto saw that he was observing all of the students. For a moment he looked at all of them and then he began his speech. "All of you have been training for years to become warriors capable of defending this world against those who threaten to destroy it. Today, you will be evaluated on everything you have learned in the Emerald Forest."

"I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors about teams. They are true and you will be assigned teammates today." Goodwitch said as a matter of fact.

"Your teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it's in your best interest to group up into teams that you can work with. However, the first person who you make contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished as he heard cries of surprise from a few of the students.

"After you have a partner make your way north towards the abandoned temple at the end of the path. Once there each pair must grab a relic. You will guard this relic and your lives as you make your way back." He said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"While we will be monitoring and grading you, we will not interfere. As a result, death is highly likely if you hesitate from destroying anything that gets in your way." He said with seriousness as everyone immediately understood that people have died during the initiation.

"Any questions? Good." Ozpin purposely ignored Jaune's attempt to ask a question. "Take your position."

"Um... sir?" Jaune asked rather timidly as everyone around him took stances. "Are you going to drop us off?"

"No. You will be falling." He stated plainly.

"So did you hand out parachutes and I didn't get mine?" Jaune's asked hopefully.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." He said answering the question without missing a beat.

"So, what exactly is a-" Jaune's next question was cutoff when he was sent flying into the air.

Chuckling, Naruto jumped off the platform at the same time it sent him flying. Catching up with the rest of the students, he saw that a few were already preparing to land.

Landing on a branch, he began tree jumping while keeping his momentum. Within a few seconds he had already passed most of the students. Stopping on a branch, he placed his hand on the trunk of the tree. Using it as a conduit for his **Wood Style** , he sensed the location of every living thing within the forest.

Finding the location of every student he saw that he just had a few seconds before some of them began to catch up. Taking note of every camera in the forest, he triangulated a blind spot that was near him. Running towards it, he placed his palms together. ' **Chameleon Jutsu** '

Turning completely invisible, he was able to sneak by a few Beowolves as they were unable to catch his scent. At the same time he bypassed all the other students still looking for partners. As much as a team would he nice, they wouldn't be anywhere near his level of skill and unfortunately would hold him back.

Reaching the temple in a couple minutes, he saw that the relics were chess pieces. However, there where two colors and four of each piece. Each color had two of the same piece which meant that teams would be formed from the pairs that grabbed the same piece.

Looking at the black king chess pieces, he activated **Kamui**. Warping both of them into its dimension, he pulled one of them back out for his initiation. Finished with the objective, he started making his way back towards Beacon Cliff.

Along the way he saw Yang with a black haired faunus girl, Ruby and the girl who blew her up climbing a tree, and Jaune with a tall red haired girl.

Looking around as he ran, he quickly killed a few Grimm that he saw near unaware students. Checking the position of the sun, he saw that less than an hour had passed since initiation had started. Stopping on a branch, he checked the position of all the participants in the forest. A few of them were already returning from the temple, so it was safe to assume that finishing initiation in less than an hour was considered impossible.

Sitting down on the branch, he decided to wait for the other students to catch up. It wouldn't do to pass the initiation and then get disqualified because it was technically impossible to finish it in an hour.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mr. Uzumaki, it seems that you somehow finished your initiation without ever making contact with anyone." Ozpin said as he held the black king chess piece in his hand.

"Well the objective was to reach the temple and grab a relic, there wasn't any reason to fight any Grimm. Also, it's a big forest. It's entirely possible to never see a single person in it." Naruto reasoned as Goodwitch looked through the camera's in the forest.

She was trying to find any sort of evidence that showed Naruto in combat so that they could evaluate him. Unfortunately there wasn't any. Shaking her head to let Ozpin know, she saw him nod.

"Unfortunately we don't have any video of your abilities on file. For the moment you won't be assigned a team. At least, until we have a better understanding of your abilities." Ozpin said before he resumed his monitoring of the other students.

Hearing a faint screech, Naruto turned his head towards the source. Raising an eyebrow at the giant Nevermore in the distance, he raised the other eyebrow when he saw a few explosions around it. Forming a lens of chakra over his eyes, he was able telescopically zoom into the fight.

Seeing Yang in the Nevermore's mouth made Naruto wonder if the woman was insane. However, he knew that what seemed insane to an outside observer might actually make complete sense to the person doing it. Shaking his head he used the forest to keep an eye on his new friends. While he wouldn't interfere, he still needed to make sure they wouldn't die.

Leaving Beacon Cliff, he noted that Ozpin had turned back to look at him. It seemed that Ozpin knew there was something strange, but rather than call him out on it he wanted to observe to see what else happened. The man was shrewd if nothing else.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Laying on a hammock he had attached to the ceiling of his room, Naruto was reading a book. This time one about firearms.

After all of the teams had come back to Beacon Cliff with their relics, Ozpin had led them all back to the Academy and began to introduce the new first year teams. Team CRDL, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR where the only stand out teams among all of the new first years.

Team CRDL possessed impressive Aura reserves, but that seemed to be about it. He needed more information about them before he made any sort of decision on them.

Team RWBY on the other hand was overwhelmingly impressive. He knew that Ruby and Yang were skilled, but he didn't know anything about Blake and Weiss. Once again, he needed more information.

Team JNPR was interesting in its composition. Jaune Arc was unskilled but had tremendous Aura reserves. Ren and Nora seemed competent, but like before his information was lacking. Pyrrha Nikos was intriguing though.

She had a combat record that stretched back four years as she had competed in tournaments and won each time. However, the most telling thing he noticed was when Jaune was made leader. She wasn't disappointed or indifferent about it. In fact, he was quite sure she was glad that Jaune had become leader. That meant she either saw something in Jaune that impressed her, or she was just glad someone else was leader.

At the moment he couldn't make a decision about it, so he'd see how things played out during the coming weeks. He could however help out his friend. Flipping a page in his book, he decided to help Jaune out later in the week by beating him up a bit. He'd make sure that Jaune would be fine, but he needed to learn to fight if he didn't want people to begin to suspect how he even got into Beacon Academy.

Sending his chakra into the academy grounds, he sensed that everyone on campus was asleep except for a few people here and there. Spreading it outward he saw that the original Naruto was still killing Grimm in the Emerald Forest. Checking the clock, he saw that he'd been at it for a few hours already and it didn't seem like he'd be stopping.

Closing the book, he sealed it away and dispelled himself with a puff of smoke. The original would want to know about the plan he'd come up with to help Jaune out.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kicking upward, Naruto heard the sound of bone snapping as the Ursa's head jerked back. Kicking off the ground with his other leg, he back flipped over the charging Beowolf. Grabbing it from the bony protrusions of its back, he flung it into another Ursa. Summoning some lightning Dust from his pouch into his hands he activated it and sent bolts of lightning at the two.

Turning around before the bolts even finished killing them, he summoned some fire and wind Dust into his mouth. Crunching the Dust and then activating it, he blew out a small concentrated stream of fire that lanced through anything in his way. Spinning in a circle quickly, he bisected any Grimm unfortunate enough to be within his range.

Pointing his palm into the sky, he used ice Dust to flash freeze anything in the air around him. Hearing the sound of ice shattering let him know that the Nevermore's that were circling in the air had just died.

Breathing out, the last bit of fire Dust that he still had in his mouth dissipated into the air. Pulling out his brand new Scroll, he added in Jaune's new training schedule into his calendar. Most people couldn't keep up with his ridiculous training regiment, so he'd cut Jaune some slack.

As he was planning Jaune's training he remembered that he needed to make some soldier pills. Adding that in for later that day, he was forced to stop looking at his scroll when a Boarbatusk came charging into the new clearing he had made.

Sidestepping it, he killed it quickly with a knife hand. Not even bothering to look as it died, he summoned wind Dust into his left hand and launched a few wind blades into the forest. Hearing flesh being sliced apart, he looked to his right and saw some more Grimm arriving. Storing away his Scroll, he calmly made his way towards them. He had a few more hours of training to get in for the night and he'd just barely make it if it took this long for the Grimm to regroup.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Making his way back to the dorms at 6 A.M., Naruto sighed with disappointment. The Grimm in the Emerald Forest were a complete letdown. He had hoped that with killing a bunch of them it would attract even more, but that did not seem to be the case. They made for terrible sparing partners as he just killed them far too quickly.

Entering his room, he touched the wall to his right to disable the security system he had painted on the wall. A useful little trick he had learned from one of Menma's friends.

Taking off his clothes and throwing them into the hamper, he went to take a shower. Maybe an idea would pop into his head as he washed off the grime from the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Eating his giant stack of pancakes, which seemed to be standard as everyone also had them, Naruto noticed Team CRDL making their way to him. Taking note of them gesturing to his ears, he focused and sensed their emotions. None of them seemed to be overly hostile, but they did have some worrying feelings whenever they looked at him.

Seeing one of them about to grab his ear, he grabbed their wrist. Applying some pressure to it, but not enough to injure, he asked them, "Can I help you?"

Surprise and then anger leaked out of the leader of CRDL as he yanked his hand back. "Yeah, I wanted to see if they were real."

Ignoring the aggressive tone, he replied back, "All you had to do was ask." Waving his jackrabbit ears to show that they were indeed real, he felt anger emanate from Cardin aimed directly at him.

Seeing Cardin going to grab his ears again, but this time in a much more angry fashion, he gripped his hand in a much harder grip. Applying just enough pressure to keep the wrist from cracking he looked Cardin straight in the eye, "I showed you they were real. If that's not enough for you grab an anatomy book."

Pushing him back, he saw Cardin stumble. Feeling his anger turn to rage, Naruto stayed sitting as the rest of team CRDL held Cardin back. "I'm gonna get you, freak."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto resumed his breakfast as CRDL dragged their leader away. It seemed that while Cardin was extremely hotheaded his teammates knew better than to let him get into a fight on the first day of classes.

Opening his Scroll to double check his classes, he saw that he wouldn't have any combat oriented lessons until later in the week. Putting it away, he finished his breakfast and began to make his towards his classes.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Reading a book as Port began some story about his youth, Naruto saw out of the corner of his right eye that Jaune was about to hit his head on the desk. Shoving a textbook over, Jaune's head made a quiet thump as it bounced off it. Sitting up straight, he looked around trying to see if anyone saw him nod off.

Relieved that no one had, he began to try and take notes. Next to him Naruto was still reading his book. Looking at the back of the cover, he saw that it was about something called fluid mechanics. Dragging his hand down his face, he looked over and saw Team RWBY were diligently paying attention.

Of course unaware to him, Team RWBY was having its own problems. Yang was annoyed that Port tried to hit on her, Ruby was unable to pay attention, and Weiss was annoyed that her teammates were so nonchalant about their class. Blake in the meantime was daydreaming but made it look like she was paying attention.

Looking over the top of his book, Naruto saw that Port was still going on about the story he made up. Sighing, he ignored everything and just focused on reading. It was extremely unlikely that anything important was going to happen in the next few minutes anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked as Naruto closed his book.

"Hmm?" He asked as he hadn't been paying attention.

"Were you reading your book this entire time?" Jaune asked with surprise.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Naruto asked as he put his book away into the knapsack he brought along for class.

"Well, Weiss just fought a Boarbatusk and she yelled at Ruby." Frowning in confusion, Naruto looked over to Team RWBY and saw that they were all rather glum.

"Start from the beginning."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah, I get what happened now. Ruby was distracting Weiss." Naruto said as he slipped his knapsack over his shoulders.

"But Ruby was just trying to help." Jaune said confused about the entire thing.

"Weiss is the type of person who takes everything seriously. It's possible that she thinks that Ruby isn't and it's insulting to her. It probably doesn't help that Ruby's younger than her but was made team leader." He explained to try and help Jaune.

"Oh," Jaune let out as he understood what happened.

"We should leave them be. If they can't fix something this simple it'd be best if the entire team fell apart now rather than later on." Naruto said as he walked towards the cafeteria.

"That's kinda harsh don't you think?" Jaune asked as he caught up to the shorter Naruto.

"We're training to be warriors Jaune. Simple little things like this will get you killed on the field. It's best for them to happen in a controlled setting." Naruto explained before he saw Jaune's face.

"Now let's go. I want to meet the rest of your team. We didn't get a chance to yesterday." Naruto said to distract Jaune as he opened the door to the cafeteria.

"They're awesome, you're gonna love them. By the way, where's your team?" Jaune asked as he walked over to where his team was sitting.

"Ah, well..."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Grabbing a basket, a clone Naruto went around the store grabbing the ingredients he'd need for his own custom made soldier pills. Every medic ninja had their own little recipe. However, what mattered most was not what went into the pill, but its effects on the body.

As such Naruto had figured out a way to combine the effects of the pills with medical ninjutsu. However, those he reserved for the most dire of situations. It wouldn't do to have someone become addicted to his pills after all.

Stopping at the candy section, he pondered on whether to include them into his pills. The sugary taste would make them more palatable, but at the same time if you're being forced to take soldier pills you shouldn't take them in excess.

Grabbing a few sweets, he decided to add them in. It was unlikely that he'd be forced to use the pills, but if he did he'd rather not vomit from the taste.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ducking into Jaune's guard during his attempt at a sword swing, Naruto grabbed his chest plate and swung him around and sent him flying. Hearing Jaune scream was interesting as every time he did it sounded just a tiny bit differently. Most of his teammates would agree if they weren't too busy feeling sorry for him.

From the few rounds Naruto had gone with Jaune, they learned that he didn't let him get away with anything. Already he'd been thrown across the room three times and since Naruto was dragging him back into the arena it wouldn't stop there.

"This is normal right? Friends do this to each other?" Pyrrha asked desperately hoping for confirmation.

Seeing Ren shake his head no, Pyrrha turned to ask Nora, "Should we stop this?"

"Next time throw him twice as far!" Nora yelled to Naruto who gave her a thumbs up.

"What'd you say Pyrrha?" Nora asked once she turned her attention to her.

"Please would someone just stop him?!" Jaune pleaded to anyone within earshot of his screams.

"If you're complaining this badly I can only imagine what you're gonna be like when I take you into the Emerald Forest." Naruto said as he punched Jaune's shield hard enough to stagger him.

"Wait! You're gonna what?!" In his shock Jaune dropped his guard, and once again Naruto grabbed him by his chest plate and sent him flying, but just for Nora he sent him twice as far as before.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you have an entire room just to yourself?" Pyrrha asked as she the group to Team JNPR's room.

"Yeah, but it's not as exciting as it sounds. There's a lot of empty space." Naruto replied to the taller girl as he shifted Jaune's unconscious body on his shoulder.

"I put up a hammock to take up some space, but it still feels really empty." He explained as Ren opened up their room.

"You have a hammock!?" Nora asked with excitement and a giant grin on her face.

"Yes. You want to use it?" He asked completely serious.

"Can I?" She asked with hopeful eyes as Naruto dropped Jaune on the bed that Ren pointed to.

"I don't see why not." He said as he walked down the hall and opened his door.

Touching the wall to his right as he went inside his room, he deactivated the security art. Without needed any further invitation Nora ran in and jumped onto the hammock. Stretching, she relaxed into the slight sway it gave.

Pocking his head in, Ren pointed at Naruto's bed and asked, "You put all of the beds together?"

Every room in the dorms were equipped with four beds, but since Naruto didn't have a team the extra beds were taking up space. As a result he put them all together to make one gigantic bed. He actually took it a bit further and used **Izanagi** to fuse them into a single bed, but he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Saves space, plus giant bed." He said as Pyrrha looked at the walls of the room and traced the line art.

"You paint?" She asked curiously as the the art on the walls was quite nice.

"Not seriously. It's just something I do from time to time." He lied as he had little artistic talent in painting. He cheated by painting with ink he made from his chakra. It took the form he wanted it to and that included turning into a dragon that stayed on the walls.

Hearing a soft yawn, everyone turned to look at Nora who was starting to doze off on the hammock. Shaking his head, Ren woke her up. Smiling at their interaction Pyrrha spoke up, "With that I think it's time we all went to sleep. We still have the rest of the week to get through."

Waving them off as Ren carried Nora, Naruto closed his door and activated the **Fission** **Jutsu**. Splitting into two they nodded to each other, one half of Naruto grabbed his knapsack and teleported away with a flash. The remaining half of Naruto summoned a mortar and pestle. Grabbing the bag that was on his desk, he began to prepare the ingredients for the soldier pills.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking into the academy library, the other half of Naruto began to walk down the rows of books looking for the weapon crafting section. Arriving at it, he was surprised to see that there were only a few books in the entire shelf.

Grabbing one of the books, he frowned as he flipped through it and saw that it was a weapon crafting history book. Looking at the rest of the books he saw that they were along a similar vein. They were about weapon crafting as a subject, but not practical information about weapon crafting.

Putting the disappointing books back, he looked around and saw a bunny eared girl sitting at a table that was filled to the brim with books. Most of them were open and the girl was furiously flipping through most of them and writing things down every so often.

Looking at the spine of one of the closed books, he saw that it was **An Imbecile's Guide to Weapon Crafting**. Understanding what was happening he decided to leave the library. He wouldn't get anything done and from how rabidly the girl was going through those books, she probably needed them more than him.

Pulling out his Scroll to check the time, he saw that it was a little past 1 A.M. Making a quick calculation, he realized that it was still sun out in Vacuo and Mistral would have daylight in a few hours. Walking into a blind spot in the academy security system, he teleported to Vacuo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Dehydrating the last pill by actively draining it of water with his chakra, he placed it with the others. After a few hours work, he had a few jars filled with them. Sealing the jar with a cap and making sure the seal was airtight, he began to channel medical chakra into them. This last batch would be his special soldier pills.

The dark green chakra flowed from his hands into the pills and caused them to slightly glow. Medical chakra always had to be properly directed when used on the human body or it could accidentally cause damage. As such, the chakra that was going into soldiers pills was a variant upon what was normally used. It worked as an anesthetic and it strengthen the body.

A man on the verge of death taking one of his special pills would gain strength and feel no pain until the drug wore off. It had saved many a ninja in his previous life. However, the feelings of power and euphoria ended up resulting in cases of extreme addiction among a few ninja. As a result it had been prohibited for medic ninja to carry more than one pill per person in the squad with one extra for absolute emergencies.

Naruto himself had only used the pills when he was absolutely certain he would die without them. Thankfully, he had many more years of experience under his belt now and as a result he was quite sure that he would never have to take the pills again. He'd rather the pills go to waste and never be used. Now that he had to worry about other people however, he didn't feel right not being prepared for absolutely anything.

Finishing the infusion, the pills glowed faintly green. Sealing those away into his **Kamui** dimension, he did the same to the rest of the soldier pills. Stretching, he looked at his other half who had just teleported in.

"I'm going to need more money soon." His other half said before they joined back up together.

Sorting through the memories took a moment before Naruto realized he had spent a bit more than he should have in the bookstore in Vacuo. He'd have to find another White Fang cache in the next few days to keep up with his spending. Thankfully, they weren't all that good at security.

Laying down on his hammock, he summoned up one of his newly bought books.

x-x-x-x-x-x

" _You don't have help you know. We could both die." Naruto said to his companion._

" _Yes, but if I don't you will die." Itachi said as they ran along the battleground that had served as the host for the Shinju._

" _Yeah, but you have a wife and daughter waiting for you." Naruto countered back as they arrived at the site of the destroyed divine tree._

" _Who do you think told me to come after you?" Itachi said with a small smile._

" _Tch." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head as he couldn't think of anything else to say._

" _Fine, but if we do die you can't blame me. I was all ready to die, but you wouldn't let me do it alone. Got it?" Naruto asked with a frown while pointing a finger at him._

 _Chuckling softly, Itachi just nodded._

" _Alright then. Let's do this."_

 _Summoning forth their chakra, both of their faces gained the markings of the sage as they absorbed nature energy._

 _Slamming his palms together, Naruto yelled, "_ _ **Sage Art: Supreme Wood Golem!**_ _"_

 _Activating his_ _ **Sharingan**_ _, and then progressing it into his_ _ **Rinnegan,**_ _Itachi bellowed, "_ _ **Sage Art: True Majestic Attire!**_ _"_

 _A gargantuan titan of wood sprouted from the ground as it stood head and shoulders above the clouds. Once it finished forming, it was cloaked in flames as red armor was summoned forth and covered it from head to toe._

 _Turning it's massive head towards the falling moon, it raised its hands towards it._ _ **"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"**_

 _Instantly the backlash of the technique destroyed the godly titan as it began to fall to pieces. Among the pieces of debris, the falling bodies of Itachi and Naruto could be seen. Having channeled all of their chakra into the_ _ **Almighty Push**_ _, it had left them susceptible to it's backlash and as a result they were unable to stop themselves from falling._

 _Opening his eye as best as he could while falling, he looked at Itachi and saw that he was absolutely covered in his own blood. Looking at himself, he saw that he was no better. Feeling his eye close, Naruto fell unconscious._

Opening his eyes, Naruto realized he had fallen asleep. 'Strange that I dreamed of a memory.'

Getting off the hammock, he looked at the clock and realized he still had about an hour before class. Enough time to wash up and eat something.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking towards the dorms of Shade Academy, Itachi ignored the flirty looks he was given by a few members of the student body and some of the faculty. Entering his room, he locked the door and sighed as he slid down against it.

He himself couldn't believe it, but he was quite bored. In his previous life he had enjoyed the peace and tranquility he had helped create. In his current life though? He felt like he was going insane from boredom.

He actively missed going on missions, patrolling, and he even missed guard duty. It was the reason why he wanted to become a Huntsman. It would be similar to what he used to do and it would keep him from having to get some sort of boring normal job.

Knocking the back of his head against the door, he sincerely wished that exceptions would be made for talented individuals so that they could become Huntsman quickly. It'd get him out of the academy and actually out into the world where he could do something.

To make things worse, Vacuo was quite peaceful. There was little crime and organized crime wasn't anything bigger than a few small gangs here and there. Unlike Vale which was apparently going through quite the crime wave if the news he heard over the last few months was true.

Banging his head again, he regretted coming to Shade instead of Beacon. He had thought that the peaceful kingdom would be to his liking. How could he have known that wouldn't be the case?

Standing up, he made his way over to his bed and fell down on it. He was glad that he was currently a teenager or that would have seemed very immature.

* * *

 **So this came into existence after I binged both Vol 1 and 2 of RWBY.**

 **If you're one of my regular readers, you probably want to know about my other stories. Well, these past few months have been pretty bad.** **However, I have been writing little by little again, but don't expect anything for probably the rest of the year. This story might get updated again before then, but don't count on that either.**

 **Now a little backstory for this Naruto.**

 **He was born 4 years before canon. His younger brother Menma, original name I know, was born 4 years later. Orphaned after his parents died the night Menma was born, he raised his little brother. At 6 he graduated from the Ninja Academy, at 7 he was chunin, at 8 he tried to enter ANBU but was denied for his age. Instead he entered the Medic Corp and found a passion for research and analysis. At 10 he was given the offer to join ANBU, but he turned it down.**

 **Years down the line he began to study the Sharingan and as a result learned about Izanagi. A bit later he learned to use Kamui. Further down that line he learned to use the Almighty Push.**

 **The Wood Style came about similarly, but he developed it when he was a bit younger.**

 **I plan on writing this story later on, but I'm still building things up and figuring things out for that world. Maybe next year I'll release the first chapter.**

* * *

 **A little head canon I have about the Almighty Push is that when it's used it results in a backlash. However the technique itself uses some chakra to prevent the backlash from hurting the user, but a skilled enough user can instead use all of the chakra to instead boost the power of the Almighty Push. Doing so results in the backlash affecting the user. Using it on a massive scale like what Naruto and Itachi did almost killed them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Wednesday Evening]**

"Velvet, you have to stand up for yourself." Naruto said to Velvet as they studied together.

They both had history class together and after working on a project with her, the two had become friends. Plus since she was using all of the weapon crafting books in the library, he decided to offer up his own little library if she needed it.

"It's fine. If I just ignore them, they'll stop." She said as she continued to look through the entirety of his library for her research.

They had commandeered three tables to contain all of the books.

"They've been harassing you for the past few weeks. They aren't going to stop." He said as she ignored him. Sighing, he continued, "I know you don't like confrontation, but you're a huntress. Act like it."

"I'm still a student." She said as she looked up from her book.

"You're already taking on missions aren't you?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "Then you're already a huntress."

"A huntress' job is to kill monsters." She explained as she closed her book and looked at him.

"And sometimes people are the monsters." He countered as she looked away.

Seeing that she was getting uncomfortable, he decided to say one final thing. "Look, I understand that you don't like it, but what about your friends who see you getting hurt?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **[Thursday Afternoon]**

"There goes Cardin again." Blake said angrily as they saw Team CRDL start walking towards Velvet.

"Why aren't you up in arms about this?" She asked Naruto who was reading yet another book.

"She's a huntress like all of you. If she can't deal with something like this then she should quit." He said without even taking his eyes off the page.

"How can you be so callous?!" She asked angrily as she stood up.

"It's the life we've all chosen. She knew that being a faunus and a huntress would put her into situations like these. If she can't handle it, then that's too bad." He said as he flipped the page.

Feeling the book get ripped out of his hands by an angry Blake, he sighed and looked at her. "What would you want me to do? Stop them?"

"I want you to actually give a damn!" She said angrily as she glared at him.

"Let's say I do stop them. I stand up for her and they don't mess with her whenever I'm around. What about when I'm not? What about when she's on a mission with her team and this sort of thing happens?" He said as he stood up and began walking away. "I'm her friend, not her hero."

Glaring angrily at him, Blake left the cafeteria in the other direction. Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR stayed quite, as neither team knew what to say. Their awkward silence was broken when a scream was heard above them. Turning to look at the source they were all shocked to see Cardin's flying body hit the far wall of the cafeteria.

Turning to look at the point of origin, they saw Velvet lowering her leg. "I asked you to stop, and you didn't. Now I am telling you. Do you understand?"

Getting scared nods from them, Velvet saw them run towards their unconscious leader. Letting out a nervous breath, she picked up her things and started to walk towards the exit.

"That was awesome!" Ruby said with wide eyes as she looked at Velvet leaving.

"How the hell did she do that?" Yang asked as she looked at the distance Cardin traveled. "She sent him flying across the cafeteria!"

"I didn't know she was that strong." Pyrrha said amazed that such a gentle person had such strength.

"I guess Naruto was right. She didn't need a hero." Jaune said as he understood what Naruto had meant with that comment.

"He still didn't have to be so insensitive." Weiss said with a frown as she went back to eating her food.

"True, but I think it's more complicated than that." Ren said as he thought about Naruto's actions.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she was now intrigued. Ren hardly spoke without a valid reason.

Tapping a finger on the table to gather his thoughts, he spoke, "Naruto has taken the time to help Jaune get better at fighting every day for the past few weeks. I don't believe that he wouldn't want to help his friends."

"It's true. Every day he's been helping me." Jaune said cheerfully before he started rubbing a large bruise he had on his arm, "Even if I don't want it."

"Well, all I know is that Cardin got put in his place. All is right with the world." Yang said with a grin as she leaned her arm on the table.

"Except that Blake is angry at Naruto." Ruby cut in with a sad voice.

"Right. Forgot about that." Yang sighed as she tried to think of a way to help her partner.

"Maybe it's best to let things cool down for a bit. When tempers run high things can get out of control." Weiss said with closed eyes before she opened and saw that Ruby and Yang were looking at her.

"What?" She asked completely confused as to why her teammates were staring at her.

"When tempers run high things can get out of control huh?" Ruby echoed with a knowing look.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Weiss asked as a small blush began to cover her face.

"If you can't figure it out then we aren't telling you." Yang said with a grin as she saw Weiss' face get redder.

"I demand to know!" Weiss ordered with a raised voice.

"Does she seriously not know?" Nora asked Ren in a whisper as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"I think it's more along the lines of her not wanting to acknowledge it than her not knowing." Ren replied to Nora as the one sided argument in front of Team JNPR got louder.

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **[Thursday Evening]**

"You were right." The sudden statement caught Naruto off guard. He had been deeply immersed in his book.

"I never thought about what my friends were going through whenever I was being picked on. I actually asked Coco about it the other day." Velvet said as she fiddled with her pen.

"To hear how angry she was at the people who were bullying me, well it made me happy to have such a great friend." She said with a small smile before she frowned as she continued. "I did have to ask why she never interfered."

"Do you know what she said?" She asked him without waiting for a response, "Because I wouldn't approve, and she was right. I never want to be thought of as so weak and defenseless that I need others to constantly protect me. I don't know if I would have been able to take that kind of humiliation."

"I don't like confrontation, but I know that sometimes I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear it. If not for myself then for my friends." She said with a steely look in her eyes. "Thank you Naruto."

"All I said was that you needed to think about how your friends felt when they saw you get picked on. That's it. Everything else was you, so don't go thanking me for things I didn't do." Naruto said with a straight face as he returned to his book.

Shaking her head, Velvet returned to her work. She should have known that Naruto wouldn't have accepted thanks. He was strange like that.

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **[Friday Afternoon]**

"Mr. Uzumaki, I think you might be overestimating your abilities just a bit." Goodwitch stated as Naruto walked into the arena in his combat gear.

"It's fine isn't it? The worst that could happen is a few bruises and maybe a few broken bones." He said back as she continued to frown at him.

"Except that accidents can happen and you could be seriously injured." She shot back as he stretched.

"If Pyrrha was doing this, you'd be just fine with it." He said as he finished his stretches.

"Ms. Nikos has a record of exemplary combat experience. You however have no such thing." She explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then I can start building mine now." He said nonchalantly which irked her.

"Mr. Uzum-" She started back up, before he interrupted her.

"If this is a mistake, then please allow me to make it." He said with a look that told her he wouldn't back down.

Walking off the arena, she hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

Seeing her walk off, he saw Team CRDL walk onto the stage. Seeing the lights begin to dim everywhere except the arena, he looked at the scoreboard and saw a countdown begin at ten.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed out when the countdown reached zero.

"Bless you." Yang, Weiss, and Blake said at the same time before a gigantic crash was heard.

Snapping their heads to the source of the sound they were surprised to see Cardin being held up against a cracked wall by Naruto. Looking around they saw Russel, Dove, and Sky had all been thrown against the other walls and were unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"If I find out that you tried to harass anyone in this school I will do more than just hurt you." Naruto whispered to the faintly conscious Cardin before shoving him deeper into the wall and cracking it more. Letting him go, he saw him fall to the ground as he began to walk back towards the lockers.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"DID ANYONE RECORD THAT?!" Yang screamed out trying to see if anyone had pulled out their Scroll.

As Ruby and Weiss tried to help find someone with a recording, Blake was looking up at the scoreboard. In an instant Naruto had not only defeated team CRDL, he had exhausted their Aura. He had perfectly judged the amount of power needed to defeat them. That was terrifying.

x-x-x-x-x-x

[ **Friday Evening** ]

"So how'd you do it? Was it a speed Semblance?" Yang asked Naruto as he ate his dinner.

"I bet it was a strength Semblance!" Nora yelled as both she and Yang got in Naruto's face.

"So no recording?" He asked Weiss and Ruby who were much calmer about the whole thing.

"No one thought to record it." Weiss grumbled as she picked at her food with a fork.

"And Professor Goodwitch won't let us see the security footage." Ruby chimed in cheerfully from her seat next to Weiss.

"Don't ignore me!" Yang said angrily as she jumped on the table grabbed Naruto's face and made him look at her.

"Yes Yang?" He said as a small smirk began to form on his face.

Seeing the smirk, she figured out he was enjoying this. Putting their faces an inch apart, she looked him straight in the eye. "How did you do it?"

"You and Ren use the same shampoo." The statement caught Yang off guard and made her back up. Unfortunately she stepped on a plate of gelatin and fell off the table.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked as she leaned forward to look at him.

Tapping his nose, he replied, "A sensitive sense of smell. Very useful in everyday life."

"How sensitive is it?" Weiss asked curious to know more.

"Well, I can tell someone's bleeding right now." He said nonchalantly as everyone looked confused at his statement.

Looking themselves over to see if any of them had any injuries both team JNPR and team RWBY, minus the B, saw they didn't have any. Sitting back on her spot, Yang looked at Naruto closely as he drank some water and tried to figure out this new riddle.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Weiss said suddenly as she made a disgusted face.

"You figured it out?" Yang asked as she turned to look at her.

"How do you deal with that?" Weiss asked disgusted, wanting to both know and not know.

"You get used to it." He said without issue as he continued to eat.

"So you want to tell us, or keep us in suspense?" Yang asked as she now had to know.

"Wait, are you talking about periods?" Jaune asked suddenly as everyone but Naruto turned to look at him in shock.

"Yup." Naruto confirmed as he swallowed the last bit of his food.

"That's rough buddy." Jaune said sympathetically to Naruto.

"Eww." Yang said as she could only imagine how nasty it'd be to have to smell that from the people around you.

Ruby could only blush as she slowly lifted the hood of her cape to cover her face.

"Why aren't you two grossed out by this?" Weiss asked Jaune and Ren who had continued eating without issue.

"I have seven sisters. This kind of talk is normal to me." Jaune said without a problem as he grabbed more food.

"I've known Nora for a long time." Ren's simple answer made everyone look at Nora for an explanation.

"He was there for my first time. He helped me through it." She said with a smile as she shrugged.

"Well I've got to go. I have some errands I have to do in the city. Call me if anything comes up." Naruto said as he picked up his things and left the cafeteria.

Waving him off, everyone resumed their conversations before Yang slammed her fists on the table. "That son of a bitch didn't tell me!"

"Oh yeah, we got distracted by the..." Weiss trailed off not wanting to speak of the conversation.

"I bet he planned all of this!" Yang said miffed that he got away without telling how he beat up team CRDL.

"You don't really think that do you? I mean, how would one even steer a conversation in that direction?" Pyrrha asked as she defended Naruto as he wasn't there to do it himself.

"Okay, you're probably right." Yang relented as it was absurd to think that he'd somehow steered the conversation to one about periods to get away from having to tell them how he beat team CRDL.

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **[Late Friday Evening]**

Currently invisible, Naruto walked around the warehouses at the docks looking for a certain marking. Spotting the three claw marks, he put his hand to the ground and, using his chakra, he peered inside to see how heavy the security was.

Seeing just a few members of the White Fang acting as security, Naruto focused his chakra. ' **Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom**.'

Sprouting a few buds on the roof the of the warehouse, he had them begin saturating the area with pollen. Within moments, the White Fang members were unconscious. Walking inside the warehouse, he walked past all of the bodies and made his way towards the back where he knew they were keeping the money.

Opening the safe, he warped all of the money away with **Kamui**. Closing it, he made his way over to the White Fang members. One by one he looked through their memories with the **Psycho Mind Transmission** to find anything of value.

He smirked when he found out the White Fang had a warehouse that was absolutely filled with Dust. Walking out of the warehouse, he destroyed the buds leaving no evidence behind as the pollen began to degrade immediately afterward.

Activating the **Body Flicker** , he arrived at his destination in an instant. Still invisible, he checked to see how many people were inside this warehouse. Unlike the previous location, this one was buzzing with activity as people moved about all over.

Moving his chakra throughout the building, he looked for where the Dust was stored. Finding it placed in various shipping containers, he marking them with his **Flying Raijin** jutsu formulas.

Teleporting himself and the containers to a canyon outside the kingdoms, he went about stealing all of the Dust. Transferring all of it to his cubic container, he teleported the shipping containers back to their proper location.

Teleporting back into Vale, he stopped his invisibility and began to make his way toward a noodle shop he found a while back. It wasn't ramen, but it was a good alternative.

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **[Early Saturday Morning]**

"Jaune, wake up." Hearing a voice, Jaune opened his eyes and nearly screamed. Right in front of him was Naruto who was dressed in his combat gear.

"It's time for training." Was all that Naruto said before he grabbed Jaune and they disappeared from the room. No one in team JNPR had noticed anything.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright Jaune, I've been training you for the past few weeks and now it's time to step it up." Naruto said as he dropped Jaune off in the Emerald Forest.

"Oh god you weren't kidding." Jaune said as he realized he was still in his pajamas.

"Nope and here are your weapons." Naruto said as he threw a wooden shield and sword at Jaune.

Looking at the weapons he realized they were exact replicas of his Crocea Mors. "How did you make this?"

Jaune's question went unanswered as he heard howling behind him. Turning to look, he saw a few Beowolves making their way toward him. Backing up, he looked to see if Naruto was still around. Not finding him, Jaune realized he was in a lot trouble.

Having turned invisible, Naruto stayed near Jaune in case of an emergency. "You wanted to become a huntsman right? We'll it's time you prove your resolve. Are you going to give up, or are you going to take a step forward and take charge of your future?"

Nearly hyperventilating from fear, Naruto's words managed to pierce Jaune's clouded mind. Swallowing a few times, he raised his arms and stopped backing up. Running forward and screaming at the Beowolves, he jumped and swung at one of them.

Feeling his sword slice through flesh, Jaune's eyes widened when he killed one of them in a single slash. A moment later he was blocking the attacks of the two remaining Beowolves as they attacked him at once. Once again he was surprised at his own skill. He was being ganged up on and yet he was holding his own.

Seeing an opening, he slashed upward and bisected one of the Beowolves. Looking at the last Beowolf, which had jumped backward after seeing two of its own die, he charged forward using his shield as a battering ram.

Knocking it to the ground, he raised his sword and stabbed it into the Beowolf's chest. Seeing its hands flop down to its sides, he knew he had killed it. Pulling his sword out of the decomposing body, he gasped for air as he realized that he had just killed three Beowolfs on his own.

"I knew you could do it Jaune, but training's not over just yet." Naruto's disembodied voice came out of nowhere as Jaune realized that he could see a few more glowing red eyes in the shadows.

"Let's do this." Jaune said more to himself than Naruto as he ran at the eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what did you think of training?" Naruto asked the exhausted and bleeding Jaune.

"I hate you." Jaune said before he collapsed forward.

'Lasted the whole three hours. Impressive.' Naruto thought to himself as he made a note of that in his Scroll.

Putting his hand on Jaune's back, he took note of all of his injuries. 'Cuts all over his body, fractures all over, and strained muscles. He's much better off than I thought he would be.'

' **Ninja Art: Cellular Regenesis** '

His hand glowing dark green, he began the process of healing Jaune. Regressing the cells around the injury sites back into stem cells, he had them rapidly divide and differentiate into their proper cell types. The stem cells on his skin turned into brand new healthy skin, the bones healed, and his muscles repaired themselves better than before.

One last check over to make sure that he didn't miss anything, Naruto teleported Jaune back into his own bed. There wouldn't be any physical evidence of what Jaune had gone through except for his torn pajamas, but he figured that it was a worthwhile sacrifice.

Grabbing the wooden Crocea Mors, he sealed it away for future use. Teleporting away in a flash, he purposely ignored the single security camera that had caught everything.

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **[Saturday Afternoon]**

Wearing a frilly pink apron, Naruto was busy baking. The day before he had noticed how uncomfortable he had made Ruby. It's true that he was the only one that had noticed, but that was enough to make him feel guilty for bringing up the subject. As such he had decided to apologize by bribing her. The girl had a sweet tooth that was closer to an addiction than a mere taste preference, so he was sure that his bribe would be taken no problem. He knew how to make a variety of sweets, but had decided to go with cookies as that seemed to be some of her favorites if her meal choices were anything to go by.

Hearing a ding, he opened the oven and pulled the trays out without bothering to put on oven mitts. The trays weren't anywhere near hot enough to hurt him. Placing the trays on the stove top, he took off the apron he was using.

Waiting a bit so that the cookies cooled, he began putting them into a small basket. Once done with that he created a **Shadow Clone** to clean up. Teleporting into his room, he saw the **Wood Clones** he had created teleport in a moment later with their own basket of cookies. Transferring the cookies into a big enough basket to hold them, he walked out of his room and made his way toward Team RWBY's room.

Knocking on their door, it opened up a few seconds later. Poking her head out the door, Ruby looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He said without letting her even say hello.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked confused on why he was apologizing.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head no, before her eyes traveled to the basket in his hand.

"Then I guess I made all of these for nothing." He said as he lifted the lid of the basket up and Ruby's eyes widened when she saw the many cookies inside.

"Oh you meant that thing, that happened yesterday." Ruby said without taking her eyes off the delicious smelling cookies.

"Yes, that thing that happened yesterday." He said with a smile as she began tracking the basket.

"Well it's about time you apologized." She said without blinking as she moved her hands toward the basket.

"Well this is a bribe, and yes I am buying your forgiveness." He stated bluntly as he handed her the basket.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ruby said as she closed the door without taking her eyes off the cookies.

Chuckling he went to grab a late dinner. He had actively avoided Yang and Nora as they would have asked about the fight with Team CRDL.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Ruby we're back." Yang said as she, Weiss, and Blake entered their room.

However, upon entering the room they found their leader curled up in her bed with her blanket covering her and from the sound of it, she was sobbing. Running to her, Yang pulled the blanket off and found Ruby holding a plate full of cookies and crying as she ate them.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked completely confused on what she was seeing.

"I have seen the face of god, and it's in these cookies." Ruby whispered as she grabbed another one and ate it.

"She's joking right?" Weiss asked Yang who could only shrug.

"Try them and see." Ruby said as she held the plate out to them. Humoring her, they each tried one.

"Oh wow, these are good." Weiss said as she finished her cookie.

"Much better than the ones they serve here at school." Blake added as she licked a bit of chocolate off her thumb.

"Ruby, where did you get these?" Yang asked seriously which snapped Ruby out of her cookie induced experience.

"Naruto gave them to me, why?" Ruby asked as she came down from her euphoria.

"They taste just like mom's." Yang said with a smile as the cookie had brought back happy memories.

"I knew they were familiar! I just couldn't remember from where!" Ruby said as she jumped off her bed and walked toward the basket which was still very much full.

"He said he made them as an apology, but then I kinda zoned out when I saw how many cookies he was offering." Ruby said as she grabbed a few more cookies.

"Apology for what?" Blake asked as she grabbed another cookie.

"I don't know." Ruby said as she bit into one of her cookies. "Oh, this one has peanut butter!"

"Damn, so he can bake too." Yang said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the basket in thought.

"That's not really that strange is it?" Weiss asked as she stole a cookie off her partner's plate.

"He's smart, he's mature, and he can fight. There has to be something wrong with him." Yang concluded as she counted Naruto's traits with her fingers.

"That's a big leap in logic." Blake said as she took a few cookies from the basket which looked different from the ones that Ruby was eating.

"Well there has to be, or else he's too perfect." Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"Are we really doing this?" Weiss asked exasperated that they were even having the conversation.

"Well you did want to talk about boys with Ruby." Yang said with a grin as Weiss just dragged her hand down her face.

"Fine, let's talk about boys." Weiss said dejectedly as she sat on her bed.

"Okay, so he's cute, the ears and the marks on his face just work too well together. He's smart, I'm pretty sure he reads even more than Blake does. He's mature in the actual sense and not in that fake sense that boys always use to try and convince you that they're mature. Plus he's strong!" Yang said in a fervor that startled Weiss and Blake.

"You really needed to talk about boys didn't you?" Weiss asked the obvious question as Yang began to calm down a bit.

"Well, usually I'd talk to some of my old friends, but most of them didn't pass initiation." Yang said with a small laugh.

Sighing, Weiss decided to just get this discussion over with. "I won't deny anything you said, but what makes you think there's something wrong with him?"

"Because he's too perfect." Yang said with wide unblinking eyes.

"That's it?" Seeing Yang nod, Weiss turned to look at Blake, "Want to go spar?"

"Please, anything is better than hearing this." Blake responded as she practically jumped out of the door with Weiss following close behind.

"What happened to our boy talk?!" Yang yelled feeling abandoned.

Turning to look at Ruby, Yang shook her head when she saw that her little sister was basically in cookie heaven.

'Who can I talk to about this?' Yang asked herself as she put her hands on her hips and began tapping her hip with her index finger.

Hearing voices outside the door, she gained a massive grin as she ran out the door and stood in front of the surprised team JNPR. "Who wants to talk about boys?"

The question made the the male members of team JNPR gain looks of confusion while Nora gained a giant grin. Behind her Pyrrha just raised her hand and gained a shy smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So Naruto somehow took you into the Emerald Forest from our room without any of us waking up?" Ren asked as he sat on Yang's bed.

The male members of team JNPR had been kicked out of their room while Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang had girl talk. As such they asked Ruby if they could hang out in her room.

"I know how it sounds, but you have to believe me. How else could I have gotten my pajamas all ripped up?" Jaune asked the skeptical Ren and Ruby, while he paced back and forth between the beds.

"Maybe you were sleep walking and destroyed them accidentally? I used to sleep walk when I was little and I would wake up with bruises on my shins from bumping into stuff." Ruby suggested as she sat on her desk chair.

"Maybe." Jaune said downcast that maybe the entire thing had been a dream.

Seeing his glum expression, Ruby tried to think of something to say before her eyes lit up as she thought of an idea. "Oooh! We can do a stakeout!"

"A stakeout?" Jaune questioned the girl as she bounced in her seat.

"Yeah! We stay up all night keeping an eye on Naruto to make sure he doesn't kidnap you. If he doesn't then it means it was all a dream!" She said with a wide smile.

"It would put all of this to rest." Ren said as he smiled a bit at her enthusiasm.

"If you two are up for it, then so am I." Jaune said happily that his friends would do this for him.

"Alright then, Team Rouge's first mission begins tonight!" Ruby said as she stood up from her chair.

"Team Rouge?" Ren asked confused on how the name originated.

"Yeah. R, R, J, Team RRJ." Ruby said with a grin as she looked at her new partners.

"I think rouge has a g in it." Jaune said causing Ruby to frown in thought.

"It does? Oh well, I decided on a name and we're sticking to it." Ruby said as she headed out the door. "Follow your leader to victory!"

"Wait, we don't even have a plan!" Jaune said following after her.

Sighing, Ren closed the door as he left and after making sure the automatic lock activated, he walked after his new teammates.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"We're being watched." Velvet said quietly without looking up from her book.

"Yup." Naruto whispered back as he flipped a page in his book.

"Can you tell who it is?" She asked as she continued to only slightly pay attention to her book.

"It's my friends. They're doing something weird." He explained which caused her to look at him in surprise.

"Wait, why are your friends stalking us?" She asked completely confused as to why they were being watched by his friends.

"I'm not really sure, but let's ask." He said as he stood up and walked over to the bookcase the trio was hiding themselves behind.

"Ah! Naruto's gone!" Ruby whispered loudly to Jaune and Ren who looked around the bookcase to confirm.

"Where do you think he went?" Jaune asked as he looked around paranoid that he'd be kidnapped.

"The bathroom maybe?" Ren suggested as he seemed to be the most grounded of the trio.

"Maybe he went to see who was stalking him?" Naruto suggested as he looked around the bookcase with them.

"Naruto has a stalker?!" Ruby gasped in surprise as she looked around trying to find the stalker.

"Oh man that's horrible." Jaune said as he joined in her search.

Having heard who spoke, Ren turned around and looked at Naruto. Giving him a nod, Ren stood up and tapped both Jaune and Ruby on their shoulders. Turning to look at him, they both let out a small shriek of surprise when they saw Naruto standing next to them.

"We can explain." Ruby said quickly as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Sure, but let's sit down." He said as he led them towards his and Velvet's table.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sitting at his desk, Ozpin was unsure about what to do. Over the past few weeks he had kept an eye on Naruto Uzumaki. From a purely academic standpoint the young man was almost without equal. Weiss Schnee was able to keep pace with him, but he suspected that the only reason that was true was because the grading system was limited.

However, everything else about Naruto was raising warning signs within his mind. He was always able to disappear from the campus security system by utilizing its blind spots, and his Scroll would sometimes stop sending out the standard GPS data. Of course what he did to team CRDL would have made Ozpin assume that he was some sort of spy.

Unfortunately all of his other actions completely contradicted this. He had made friends with teams RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet of team CFVY. He had even gone out of his way to help Jaune Arc improve his combat abilities since the first day of school. Of course the little trip to the Emerald Forest had been completely unexpected, but it seemed that it had been done with the best of intentions.

The trip into the Emerald Forest had also raised some questions about Naruto's abilities. His strength and speed, as amazing as it was to the students, was not unheard of in veteran huntsman. No, the real interesting thing was the abilities he showcased for the security cameras in the Emerald Forest.

Ozpin was not naive. He was sure that Naruto had known the camera was there. He had intentionally shown the abilities of teleportation, invisibility, and healing. Both teleportation and healing were incredible in and of themselves, but it was the invisibility that truly grabbed his attention.

The entire time that Jaune Arc had been fighting the Grimm, Ozpin was sure that Naruto had been right next to him. Except that brought up the question as to why the Grimm didn't react to his presence. The Grimm tracked people through sight, sound, smell, and negative emotions.

By turning invisible Naruto had made it impossible to be tracked by sight. Through practice one could also minimize the amount of sound they made. Even negative emotions themselves could be suppressed through years of experience and training. Smell however was not something so easily hidden.

The human body created a variety of scents that couldn't be consciously smelled by humans, but the Grimm had the ability to do so. Even if Naruto had scrubbed himself clean, he would have begun attracting Grimm to his position within minutes. Yet for the entire three hours they had been in the Emerald Forest, he hadn't attracted a single one.

If James was here he'd say that Naruto was arrogant. That he was purposely showing his strength because he thought himself untouchable. Thankfully James wasn't here, but at the same time he needed to make a decision.

Should he allow Naruto Uzumaki's continued education at Beacon Academy or should he be expelled for the possible danger he posed to the other students?

Shaking his head at the foolish thought, he already knew he wouldn't expel Naruto. There had yet to be any conclusive proof that he was a danger to other students. If he was expelled for the potential danger he posed, then Ozpin himself would have to step down as headmaster.

Breathing out his nose, he looked at his nearly empty coffee cup. He was on his third refill and would more than likely need many more before he decided on what to do with Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"None of you have ever been on a stakeout before have you?" Naruto asked team RJJ.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Ruby asked sad that they're first mission as a team had ended in failure.

"When you're doing a stakeout, make sure that your target doesn't know that your observing them. After all, these things aren't for decoration you know." Naruto said waggling the ears on top of his head. Next to him Velvet did the same with a smile.

"Oh that is so adorable!" Ruby gushed when she saw their rabbit ears move in sync.

"Jaune, all you had to do was ask and I would have confirmed the fact that I did kidnap you last night." Naruto said as he continued waggling his ears to distract Ruby.

"AHA!" Jaune yelled as he pointed a finger at Naruto. "See I told you Ren!"

"Why would you do that?" Ren asked Naruto as he stopped waggling his ears.

"He needs the experience. He's your team leader which means that he needs to be able to stay active the entire fight. It wouldn't do for him to be knocked out right at the beginning." Naruto explained as Jaune slumped down and laid his head on the table.

"But how did you sneak into our room?" Ren asked as he was sure the windows were closed and the door had been locked.

"Ah, I-"

"I can't believe it. Ruby is actually studying." Weiss unknowingly interrupted as she and Blake walked up to the table.

"Hey I do study!" Ruby said as she stood up and pointed a finger at Weiss.

"Naruto can I speak with you in private?" Blake asked Naruto as Ruby and Weiss got into an argument about Ruby's study habits.

Walking out of earshot of everyone but Velvet, Blake took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry about the other day."

Not saying anything, Naruto waited for her to continue. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. It's just, you're a faunus so how can you stand to see your own kind get mistreated like that?"

"That's because I don't care that I'm a faunus." He said which shocked Blake. "To me, people are people. It doesn't matter to me if they have a few extra body parts."

"How can you not care?! The faunus are constantly being mistreated and abused. They're persecuted for simply being born differently." She said trying to understand his apparent apathy.

"And? Do you think I should act like those White Fang terrorists?" He asked which seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Blake gained a furious expression.

"How can you possibly believe the White Fang are terrorists? They've done so much for the faunus." She said as she glared at Naruto with anger.

Frowning at her, he spoke. "They purposely kill people to instill terror in others. They are terrorists."

Getting in her face, he made her back up into a bookcase with the intensity of his stare. "Besides this isn't about me."

"You care about the faunus too much for it to be solely about something you believe in. No, to you this is a point of pride. You're proud of being a faunus." Naruto said as Blakes eyes widened in fear.

Slamming his hands next to her head, he startled her from running away. "There is no point in being proud that you're a faunus. You were born a faunus. It's not something that you earn. It's not something that you can attain through effort and determination. It is a waste of time."

Pulling himself back and standing straight now that he knew she wasn't going to run away, he continued. "Being born a faunus doesn't make you special."

Turning around he left the shaken Blake to contemplate his words. Approaching his table, he saw that Weiss and Ruby were still arguing, Jaune and Ren were apparently going over some sort of map, and Velvet was reading her book. At least that's what it looked like to those who didn't pay much attention. Instead she was thinking deeply about what she had just heard.

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **[Late Saturday Evening]**

Walking with Velvet towards the Cafeteria for a late night snack, Naruto was enjoying the quiet night. However, he could tell that his companion had something on her mind. As they approached the cafeteria, he saw her stop walking.

"Do you truly not care?" Velvet asked with a quiet voice.

Stopping ahead of her, he turned to look at her. "About the faunus plight? No. Not a single bit."

"How?" She asked trying to understand.

"That's because it doesn't matter if I'm a faunus or a human. The Grimm will kill me either way." He said truthfully.

"I've come to learn that those who persecute the faunus do so not because they actually hate the faunus, but simply because it's convenient. To be fair though, there are those who believe that the faunus are little more than animals, but those people are idiots with illusions of grandeur." He continued as he looked up at the shattered moon.

"What about groups like the White Fang?" She asked as she stepped forward to stand next to him.

"The White Fang of a generation ago tried to curb the persecution against the faunus through protest and nonviolent action. The White Fang of today are terrorists who use violence and force whenever they can. They are little more than a group of angry and hateful people who are so consumed by their hate that they can't and won't try other means of achieving their goals." He explained as his eyes gained a far away look.

"It's unfortunate that they're so stupid though. With the kind of man power and resources at their disposal they could have just gone and created their own kingdom away from the other four. Instead they just want to lay waste to those who they think have wronged them." Velvet felt her breath escape her as something in Naruto's eyes seemed to age.

"You've put a lot of thought into something you don't care about." She said in order to see if she could snap Naruto out of his mood.

"Only because it's infuriating how short sighted some people can be." He said with a smile at her.

Smiling back, Velvet led the duo towards the cafeteria. She understood him a bit better now.

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **[Friday Afternoon]**

For the students of Beacon Academy, Friday's had become the highlight of their week. Combat class was the majority of students favored activity even if the instructor wasn't. In the minority was Jaune as he knew that he was at the bottom of the class in terms of skill. Another in the minority was Naruto.

After his stunt with team CRDL during the first official match, Goodwitch had punished him by preventing him from participating in combat matches. He was only able to observe and he wasn't allowed to read a book during class either.

He assumed it was because Goodwitch wanted him to help the students later on as she realized he was likely more skilled than the vast majority of the students. That or she really wanted to punish him by watching a lot of boring and pathetic fighters. It could also be both if he had her personality pegged correctly.

"Wow, that training you've been putting him through has really been paying off." Pyrrha said as Jaune fought Cardin.

"He's still going to lose though." Naruto said as he observed the match.

"Hey, he has a chance." Ruby said trying to be supportive of Jaune.

"No, he doesn't. A few short weeks of intensive training aren't going to magically catch him up to others who have been training for years." He explained as Jaune took a hit to his chest that had him rolling backwards.

Grasping his sword in his hand, Jaune used it to push himself up. He was breathing pretty heavily, but he was glad to see that Cardin wasn't having an easy time. As much as he hated being kidnapped in the middle of the night to fight Grimm for hours at a time, it was doing wonders for his combat skill.

Still, it was frustrating to see how much he still had to go to catch up with the rest of his classmates.

"Come on Jauney boy." Cardin said once he was able to get his breathing under control.

Looking at his Scroll, he saw that he was barely above the red. One more hit and he'd lose. Looking at Cardin's meter, he saw that about half still remained. A few good hits would put it into the red, but if he himself got hit even once, he'd lose.

"Don't think that you can beat me. I'm gonna pummel you until there's nothing left." Cardin's trash talking wasn't helping. Compounded by the fact that his own trash talk was rubbish, Jaune knew that he was more than likely going to lose. Again.

That was another source of frustration for him. His constant loses in combat matches. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he'd always lose. Even when he put in hours of practice on top of whatever it was that Naruto was putting him through that day, he always fell short.

Always falling short. Whether it was with his own team or with his classmates, he always fell short. His team running a drill and he'd fall short and cause the entire team to lose points because of it.

He was so sick of it. He needed to get better. His team was suffering because of him. What kind of leader could he possibly be if he allowed his team to suffer because he wasn't good enough?

'No more.' Jaune thought as he dashed towards Cardin.

Raising his sword for an overhead swing, he didn't notice that Cardin had raised his mace to block the strike. 'I won't fall short anymore!'

"Jaune's los-" Naruto's statement was cut short as he froze up from shock.

"I won't lose!" Jaune yelled as he swung his sword down.

Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out if he had truly felt the sensation he had felt. He didn't notice the blood flying in the air, or the screams of horror as Cardin was cut down by Jaune.

He didn't see Jaune's horrified expression when he realized what he had done. He didn't even notice when he had jumped down to heal Cardin. All he noticed was the **Lightning Style** chakra running down Jaune's blade.

* * *

 **Why does Jaune have chakra? Why did I make Velvet and Naruto study buddies? Did Naruto ever tell Ren how he snuck into team JNPR's room?**

 **I'm not answering any of those until later.**

 **I put in days and time of day because I found that it helps me keeps things on track. If they don't help you then just leave a review saying that it doesn't help and I'll remove them if that's the majority.**

 **Some of you may think that I'm making Blake act out of character, but I do have my reasons. From what we have seen in the show is that she's very passionate about what the faunus. Therefore if she had a faunus friend who didn't give a damn about what was happening to the faunus, how would she react?**

 **I'm also not trying to bash Blake. I really like her character, but she's very biased when it comes to the White Fang. That's why she defends them so much until she finds out what they had begun doing.**

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_

 **Ninja Art: Cellular Regenesis – A ninjutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki to be the ultimate medical ninjutsu. Taking inspiration from Tsunade's Mitotic Regeneration, he went a step further by regressing the cells into totipotent stem cells. These stem cells are capable of dividing indefinitely without a decrease to a person's life span. Through the use of this jutsu one could theoretically live forever.**

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_

 **I wanted to add in what Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha were all doing, but I couldn't find a way to add it into the story without messing up the flow.**

 **As such, it'll be a little bonus scene that doesn't really add anything to the story, but it doesn't detract anything from it either. As such, it is canon to my story, but not necessary to read.**

* * *

"Cardin's tough, but his skills are in the bottom half of the class." Yang said as she wrote his name near the bottom of a list she and Nora were writing.

"Yeah, but Dove needs to be higher up. He's actually pretty good." Nora said as she wrote Dove's name in at the middle.

"Okay, so then who's at the absolute bottom?" Yang asked when she turned to look at Nora.

"Jaune." They both said not even a moment later.

Sighing, Pyrrha idly played with her hair disappointed that this is what Yang meant by boy talk. It had started off promising, but it quickly devolved into ranking the boys of their class based on skill. At the top of the list Ren and Naruto were tied. Ren because Nora insisted that he could beat up Naruto, and Naruto because of how quickly he had beaten team CRDL.

Twirling her hair around her finger, she wondered if Jaune and Ren were having more fun than she was.


End file.
